Sueños y verdades
by Unubium
Summary: Riza Hawkeye despirta acompañada en un lugar inesperado después de una noche de gala ...ROYRIZA...ONESHOT


Sueños y verdades

El sol ya había salido y la mayoría de personas estaba ya afuera de sus camas ya sea desayunado para los más lentos o los jefes, yendo al trabajo para los más responsables o a las escuelas los más pequeños. Pues bien, la mayoría iba a sus centros de trabajo…

¿Y la minoría?

La minoría eran los militares, el jefe se apiadó de ellos y les dejó una semana de vacaciones, sí, vacaciones, ese tiempo en el cual haces lo que quieras cuando quieras y donde quieras. Claro, las vacaciones quedaron oficializadas después de ir a la fiesta que el jefe ofreció en su casa a la cual quedaron invitados todos los militares si excepción. Una noche de gala que se recordaría a lo grande donde la elite se lució como los nobles en épocas anteriores, resaltaron los grandes generales o los héroes de guerra o de rebeliones como el coronel Mustang.

En este momento los militares estaban en sus casas o departamentos tomando el desayuno como Kain Fuery y Vato Falman, con una resaca maldita como Hermanys Breda o buscando el número telefónico de la chica soñada como Jean Havoc. También con sus familias como el teniente coronel Hugues o el mayor Armstrong, el cual estaba en un crucero que los Armstrong usaban una que otra ves al año.

Excepto dos militares, que aun seguían durmiendo.

El sol se hacía paso entre las cortinas oscuras de la habitación donde ellos dormían, aparentemente en su descuido no las cerraron bien y ahí están los resultados: los rayos de sol le daban un aire de misticismo a la elegante habitación donde ellos dormían y cayendo sobre el rostro de uno de ellos, mejor dicho, de ella, que dormía placidamente. Reaccionó al sentir la luz sobre ella y que interrumpía la armoniosa oscuridad de la habitación que no era suya.

Al sentir la luz, movió automáticamente su rostro hacía el otro lado pero ese lado era demasiado incomodo tubo que regresar a donde estaba la luz, tratando de ignorarla apretó sus parpados pero esto logro que el sueño vaya desapareciendo poco a poco y no le quedó otra que abrir los ojos.

No recordaba nada, solo sentía una gran satisfacción en su mente, alma y cuerpo, abrió los ojos somnolienta levantándose y tratando de ubicarse y un pequeño dolor de cabeza la atacó de la nada obligándola a recostarse de nuevo en la cómoda cama que le ofrecía un reposo tranquilo. Esperaba sentir la mullida almohada bajo su cabeza pero lo que sintió era algo completamente diferente. Fue ahí donde abrió completamente los ojos y el dolorcito desapareció, entonces curiosa, muy curiosa decidió ver que era lo que estaba bajo su cabeza. Al verlo casi pega un grito.

Era el pecho, de un hombre.

¡Qué diablos hacía su cabeza sobre el pecho de un hombre!

El horror la invadió ya que su cabeza le dio muchas razones del porque ella estaba en una cama con un hombre. Se levantó bruscamente pero algo de lo impidió, el hombre cogía su cintura aun dormido, sus manos la sujetaban suavemente pero seguras y no la dejaría ir sin despertarlo, ella nunca le había tenido miedo a un hombre pero el hecho de haberse acostado con uno cuando amaba a otro y tener que enfrentarlo en una cama no era una situación confiable. Comenzó a desesperarse ya que quería salir de ahí pero su pareja no le ayudaba y el choque de la situación tampoco, pero ¿Qué había pasado¿Por qué estaba en una cama con un desconocido? Pues no había visto su rostro y no pensaba verlo. Y como se van, regresan los recuerdos.

---

Al terminar de arreglarse, fue a la casa del jefe con un vestido negro, unas sandalias del mismo color y un abrigo de piel blanco. Todos se quedaron mirándola como unos idiotas, eso aumentó su vanidad que la controlaba, pero el cuerpo y como quedaban los hombres al mirarla no le importaban y a veces los consideraba una molestia, prefería que la admiren por sus habilidades con las armas y por su responsabilidad que por cosas superficiales. Se sentó en la mesa de su brigada donde estaban sus compañeros y su superior el cual muy alegremente le pidió ir a bailar y ella aceptó. Él se paró dejando ver su belleza masculina en su esplendor ocasionando unos suspiros pero al pararse ella ocasionó que muchos pañuelos vallan a las narices de sus dueños.

---

Trató de levantarse pero esas manos se lo seguían impidiendo, tenía vergüenza de sí misma pues estaba desnuda y él también, es decir había hecho el amor con él y lo había disfrutado cuando quería a otro. No derramó lágrimas, no pudo derramarlas solo sentir una gran decepción.

---

Bailó con él todo tipo de música, sintiendo una de manos sobre su cintura y la otra cogiendo su mano, no aceptaba bailar con otras personas pues él era un gran bailarín y ella no baila con cualquiera. Los tragos tanto largos como cortos eran deliciosos y la cena no se quedó atrás, definitivamente el jefe contrató lo mejor para los militares que gastaban tanto su vida y sus esfuerzos en su guerras y disputas con estados vecinos. Tomó casi de todo, siempre cuidando su imagen, tomaba tranquila sin inmutarse cuanto quería pero en comparación con otras fiestas nunca se había emborrachado. No estaba completamente borracha pero la cabeza ya le daba vueltas y estaba lo suficientemente conciente para dejar de tomar, se disculpó y salió al balcón a tomar aire, dentro de poco se retiraría por prudencia. Ella no era la única que se había pasado de copas de su brigada pero era una de las más sobrias.

---

Suspiró. Dejó de abrazarlo, pero ese pecho era irresistible e imposible dejar de abrazarlo, se parecía al de él, no, no se parecía, era igual, cada abdominal, cada pectoral, su piel, su textura era igual. Pero nadie podía igualarlo… ¿o sí? Quiso mirarlo pero el recuerdo de él se lo impidió, no podía imaginar su cara ya que solo lograría saber con quién hizo le amor esa noche y no quería saberlo. Pero su pecho era igual, lo había sentido, adivinado, acariciado esa noche.

Esperen…

¿Sentido¿Adivinado¿Acariciado?

---

Cuando llegó al balcón puso sus manos en la baranda e inhaló todo el aire que pudo sintiendo como este llenaba sus pulmones dándole una tranquilidad inexplicable. Sentía las mejillas calientes, seguro sería por el vino pero otra razón vino a su cabeza y no tenía nada que hacer con el licor. Era simple, hace un rato estaba bailando con el coronel una canción lenta que los obligaba a pegar sus cuerpos. Fue allí cuando sintió, adivino y acarició su pecho, él por su lado hacía lo mismo con su espalda delineando cada parte de ella, buscaban el placer por medio de simples caricias y muestras de afecto que ninguno quería reprimir. Disfrutaron el baile y fueron a sentarse, fue ahí donde ella se sintió mareada y salió al balcón.

Inhaló por tercera vez consecutiva y no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que estaba en la mesa con sus compañeros, aquel que logró romper la barrera entre ella y los hombres, pues ninguno le atrajo como él. No sabía si le correspondía y a decir verdad no quería saberlo pues se imaginaba una respuesta banal y no seria. Eso no, No iba a ser una más en su lista y no iba a mendigar por su amor, su orgullo no se lo permitía y si él no la quería pues no se iba a morir. Se abrazó a sí misma, no por pasión sino por añoranza. Fue ahí cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura que la apegaron a su pecho y un mentón en su hombro. No tubo que ser adivina para saber de quién se trataba pues ese pecho y esos brazos los conocía muy bien. Aun así no pudo evitar un sobresalto, se voltio después de unos segundos, si él creía que podía hacer lo que quiera con ella como hacía con las demás estaba muy equivocado pero al voltear no vio solo pasión en sus ojos.

---

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratado de pensar pues estaba cansada y los pies le dolían, se estremeció al sentir esas manos subiendo por su espalda pues su acompañante sentía que ella no le estaba abrazando y por mero reflejo la atraía a él. La tentación de voltear se hizo presente de nuevo.

---

Juró que esa mirada encerraba mucho más que simple atracción física o sexual, esa mirada encerraba terror, pasión, emoción y… ¿amor?

Preguntó que pasaba y trató de soltarse pero él no se lo permitió y para no dejar que se escape la abrazó con fuerza, ella no se asustó, seguro estaba bajo las influencias del licor y lo mejor era no exaltarlo, su cara sentía como esas sedosas mechas negras le acariciaban suavemente y su nariz ese olor característico de él. Su hombro solo sintió sus besos y sus odios sus palabras.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti

Le correspondió y buscó sus labios para poder besarlos pero él le ganó el juego y encontró los de ella primero. Todo estaba bien en ese momento, nada podía malograr su momento pero la falta de aire se hizo presente lográndolos separar. Se miraron por largo rato, sus manos sobre su cintura y las de ella en su pecho y cabello. Solo con verse decidieron que era la hora de irse pues un poco más y acabarían haciendo una escena pues la mayoría ya estaba yendo a los balcones para tomar aire y lo de ellos no debía ser descubierto. Se soltaron y se dirigieron a la mesa del jefe para despedirse, él cual les agradeció su presencia y les deseó unas buenas vacaciones. Salieron por separado, ella fue por su bolsa y su abrigo y él por su auto. La llevó a su departamento. Al bajar se abrazaron y subieron así la escalera entre risas, besos y pequeños tropiezos, digamos que el licor ya les estaba haciendo efecto.

---

Esta ves, aquellas manos traviesas fueron a sus caderas, sosteniéndola pues al parecer él creía que ella se iba a caer. Recordando con quién estuvo toda la noche y a donde había ido ya no le daba tanto miedo de voltear y la esperanza que aquel hombre fuera quién ella quería. Así pues decidió voltear.

---

Entraron al lujoso departamento y se sacó el abrigo luego se lanzó a sus brazos y él la llevó a un sofá donde cayeron abrazados. Se besaron apasionadamente por unos minutos, acariciaron sus cabellos, uno rubio y el otro negro, se siguieron besando hasta que la naturaleza se sobrepuso a la razón. Él no la iba a obligar a nada y dejó que ella le indicara si quería continuar, ella le sonrió y con sus besos y caricias le hizo entender lo que él quería saber. Así él le ayudó a levantarse y a caminar a su habitación, llegaron a la cama y se sentaron para sacarse los odiosos zapatos pues quería sentir hasta sus almas. Se acostaron, se abrazaron y comenzaron a desnudarse, él no le quitó el vestido de un solo tirón sino fue despacio, besando sus hombros, soltando su sostén explorando y memorizando como eran sus senos, ella le quitó la estorbosa camisa para acariciar y besar su pecho, no dejo ningún pectoral o abdominal sin su marca, luego él fue a su abdomen y lo recorrió con la lengua, sus manos moldearon su cintura y sus caderas no dejaron de ser tocadas ni besadas. Las manos de ella, suaves pero decididas masajearon su espalda, sus piernas, sus nalgas; moldeó a su antojo su cabello; besaba su frente, sus labios su hombros, su cuello. Era la hora, la beso suavemente y sus manos fueron a su cara. Ella abrió sus piernas y él se acomodó entre ellas. Entró suavemente y ella lo abrazó. Así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que comenzaron a mover sus caderas. Llegó el éxtasis y se dieron un beso tranquilo y sin remordimiento. El salió de ella y la abrazó, ella por su parte le correspondió y así terminaron esa noche. Se durmieron abrazados y con las piernas enredadas.

---

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro.

Era él, Roy Mustang.

Ella había hecho en amor con Roy Mustang y no estaba arrepentida. Y de seguro que él tampoco, suspiró tranquila y lo volvió a abrazar. Sintió cansancio de nuevo y se volvió a dormir pues esa sensación de vergüenza se había ido.

…

Sentía claramente como el sol le caía en la cara y no le quedó otra que abrir los ojos. Se tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz. Bajó la mirada y la vio dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios. La resaca se estaba haciendo presente y no pudo levantarse pues ella tampoco se le hacía fácil con sus manos rodeando su pecho y sus piernas enredadas con las suyas. Se la quedó mirando por un tiempo, preguntándose si ella tomaría sus palabras y sus acciones como efectos de la borrachera, un simple juego o mero deseo sexual. No ella no era así y sus ojos, sus besos, su cuerpo y su sonrisa no mentían. Pero esa noche los dos estaban borrachos¿Qué dirá ahora que está sobria¿Le corresponderá sin importar las estúpidas reglas de fraternización¿Le amará cómo lo hizo ayer? Estas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del coronel mientras besaba y acariciaba su cabello. Sentía impotencia y ansiedad, el solo hecho de pensar que esto solo fue un juego no era muy reconfortante.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir sus manos llegando a su entrepierna. Vaya que ella también era rápida, sonrío y quiso despertarla pero ella se le adelantó. Recordó cosas vagas, como cuando le dijo lo que sentía por ella, cuando la llevó a su departamento y le hizo el amor.

---

Al verla llegar se sorprendió de su belleza interna como externa pues a pesar de verse hermosa no se sonrojó ni coqueteó con ningún hombre que demostraba que le gustaba, no coqueteó ni con él. Ella era diferente y la amaba por ese amor a sí misma que no la dejaba perder el decoro ni el carácter inalterable. No pudo resistirse a invitarla a bailar.

---

Se quedó perdido en su mirada roja como el fuego, y le acarició la espalda. Solo se miraban, no necesitaban hacer o decir más, bastaba con mirarse y abrazarse para tener la seguridad que no sería un sueño.

---

Reconoció que no había actuado como un adulto de su edad ya que se había pasado de copas y la belleza de ella tan deseable no le ayudaba tampoco aun así y no escuchando las voces en su cabeza la abrazó y le acarició la espalda y ella le acariciaba y besaba muy discretamente su pecho y su cuello. Al terminar la canción se sentaron y por lo visto ella no deseó más su presencia y se fue al balcón, se quedo mirándola como un idiota hasta que vio un sujeto acercándose a ella para invitarla a bailar. Por lo visto el hombre no lo conocía y la mayoría estaba tan borracha que no notarían una pequeña llama. Se colocó el guante y aparentemente la situación no le era del todo adversa. Chasqueó los dedos y una llama apareció en el saco del hombre que reaccionando se chocó contra las viandas de comida que para mantenerlas calientes tenían una pequeña llama bajo ellas. Todos creyeron que el pequeño incendio en el saco del hombre fue debido a que se chocó con la mesa y el coronel aprovechó esa oportunidad para declarársele a la teniente.

---

Siguieron sin habla, él se sentó en la cama y ella se sentó sobre él cubierta de la sábana de satén. Se besaron y él pasó sus manos por su cintura y su mentón en su hombro, ella puso sus manos sobre las de él y miró al frente de la habitación. Él la miro sin entender porque no decía nada, ni siquiera un buenos días o hola amor o algo así. ¿Amor? Bah, de tanto tomar ya pensaba en cursiladas. Soltó una risita sorprendido de lo que había pensado. Ella al escucharlo reír se volteó y enarcó una ceja. El solo besó sus labios.

-Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó curioso, la sensación de molestia aún no desaparecía.

-Buenos días. Sí, dormí muy bien ¿Por qué la risita?

-Nada importante, tonterías.

-¿Enserio¿No estabas pensando en el supuesto cambio del uniforme femenino no?

-Sería una gran idea…

Ella suspiró, se separó de él dejándolo con es beso en sus labios, se estiró hasta que alcanzó su vestido el cual fue removido. Él miraba extrañado lo que ella hacía pero su cara de extrañeza cambió súbitamente a terror al ver la dichosa arma de su amante.

-¿Tendrás una franela por aquí, veras no le he pulido lo suficiente no crees? –preguntó apuntándole para medir sus brillo.

-¿Enserio? Pues no se enota…vamos ¿No pensarás matarme no? Imagina si se escapa… una… ba…la.

-No te preocupes Roy, los tengo, digo la tengo bajo control –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Prefiero prevenir Riza, deja de apuntarme con esa cosa.

-¿Qué decías sobre el vestuario femenino?

-Que sería una mala idea… ¿No lo crees?

-Pienso igual Roy. Ah…a veces me pregunto como haces para subir de cargo con esa mentecita.

-No es tan difícil –dijo besando su cuello- contigo en la oficina y en mi corazón no es ningún problema.

-No me tomes a mal, pero eso sonó cursi.

-Es verdad, estoy tan resacado que hablo estupideces… ¿Al menos no me pondrás apodos raros no?

-¿Tú que crees? Claro que no, más me gusta tu nombre –dijo paseando su mano por la pierna del alquimista.

-Eso es bueno, estoy harto de los apodos cariñosos.

-¿Enserio¿Qué te decían¿Roicito?

-No pienso decírtelo, son…vergonzosos.

-Vamos ¿Qué tan grave puede ser? A mí me decían Rizita cuando era muy niña o muñeca…

-Te vas a reir…

-No lo haré… ya dime.

-¿Por qué tan curiosa?

-Nada concreto… ya dime, te prometo que no me reiré.

-Bueno, empecemos: mi mamá me decía "Rocitio cabecita de melón" o "Roicito belleza" cosas así…

Ella permaneció callada.

-En la primaria, una chica me dijo: "Roilindo"

Ella siguió callada.

-En la secundaria no era tanto, más me llamaban por mi nombre.

Ella no produjo ningún sonido.

-En la universidad, no tengo la menor idea, estaba más ocupado en mis estudios que en las citas.

Ella lo miro, sin inmutarse.

-Cuando entré a la milicia, hubo muchos pero uno fue el más ridículo: una vez invité a una secretaría a salir, pero la mujer no sabía tomar, se pasó de copas y no me quedó otra que ayudarla a regresar a su casa, cuando llegamos se despidió de mi diciendo: "Nos vemos Flamita"

La gota que derramó el vaso.

Ella soltó la risa que amenazaba con salirse desde el primer apodo, con su mano trató de reprimirla pero no le era fácil.

-Prometiste que no te reirías.

-Lo siento Roy ... pero hay que ser muy paciente para soportar todos eso apodos sin hacer nada, en especial el ultimo… "flamita" jajajaja.

Él infló los cachetes demostrando su enojo.

-Bueno, bueno no me reiré. Pero tendrás que ayudarme...

-¿Cómo? –preguntó muy curioso.

-Así... –respondió acercándose cadenciosamente a él

-Buena idea...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Será mejor que vallamos a comer algo, tengo hambre.

-Sí, espero que no tengas solo café negro de desayuno...

-No...También tengo capuchino.

-Fabuloso Roy, ahora...suéltame...no puedo pararme.

-Lo siento.

Se pararon y Roy le alcanzó una bata de seda de color rojo suya y él se puso una negra. En el momento que Riza se levantó se percató que el cuarto esta alfombrado mientras Roy le prestaba unas pantuflas del mismo color de la bata de Riza y él se calzaba unas pantuflas negras.

-¿Tienes ropa de dormir femenina?

-Mi mamá creyó que me había casado sin invitarla y un día se apareció con la bata y las pantuflas para "mi esposa" supongo que para mortificarme la conciencia.

-¿Deduzco que le explicaste que no estabas casado no?

-Obvio, sino no me dejaría tranquilo...

-Jajajaja.

Se fueron a la cocina y desayunaron juntos luego fueron al departamento a de ella para almorzar y para que ella se pueda cambiar y ver a Hayate que estaba solo, después salieron a comer a algún restaurante para terminar en el departamento del alquimista dormidos.

Definitivamente, estas vacaciones serían las mejores para Roy Mustang y para Riza Hawkeye.

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He aquí mi primer ONESHOT, a mi me agradó la idea y espero que les guste a uds. Como verán traté de hacer un medio Lemmon, me pareció más adecuado aun así espero opiniones sobre mi Lemmon si está bien, mal, pésimo, uds. Dirán.

Eso no quiere decir que no recibo opiniones sobre el resto del ONESHOT.

Espero sus reviews.

Gracias

Unubium.


End file.
